<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Let Me Go by thesunshinesagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877577">Never Let Me Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunshinesagain/pseuds/thesunshinesagain'>thesunshinesagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Larries - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Excessive Drinking, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunshinesagain/pseuds/thesunshinesagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was the heartthrob with the empty eyes. Harry Styles was the bitter, angry at the world pop star. They both had their faults and the good days were far and few. Of course it didn’t help that their manager was homophobic and controlling, and there was nothing they could do about it. </p><p>Harry is bi. Louis is bi, but not openly. Liam is gay. Zayn is bi. Niall is open to anything. Takes place in 2014. One Direction is together with OT5. Takes place in Los Angeles. The boys are still English with the exception of Niall being Irish. Mentions excessive drug use and drinking. Mentions of homophobia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Larry Stylinson, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Ziam - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii i hope you enjoy. this is my first fanfic so maybe leave a comment or kudos at the end. this isn’t based on real experiences or people; i’ve taken the names and placed them on characters.<br/>this is a playlist for the fic https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0EShUeE4awQ5BKxxlXTcoa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis walked through the park while nearly a hundred girls waited at the entrance and exits while the security guards had to repeatedly gesture to the fans to get further back. He didn’t wave. At this point them showing up everywhere didn’t really make him feel anything. Nothing could make him feel anymore. He decided that he was done with his walk and motioned towards the exit of the park to the guards. The fans quickly noticed and ran towards the area. Louis walked impassively while staring at the sky. While getting into the sleek black car, he didn’t spare a glance for neither the girls nor the security guards. He sometimes wondered if he came out, if the girls and media would  finally leave him alone. Would the articles saying that he was dating every woman he was seen with disappear? He knew he could never do it. Simon Cowell, his manager would never allow it. Louis knew how much money all the fans spent on their music and merchandise and there was no way Simon would give that up. At least inside, he could dream that someday it could happen. </p>
<p>Harry walked out of the small strip mall he had seen on the side of the road. He liked visiting these places because he knew the chances of someone recognizing him were extremely low. He hated being a pop star. He liked to sing. Of course he did, it was the only thing he actually loved in the world. But still, even if he liked to sing, he didn’t want to sing music that was specifically tailored towards teenage girls. He wanted to sing for himself. And for Louis Tomlinson. He had a small crush on him years ago, but he had long given up on it as Simon was extremely homophobic and Louis was almost certainly straight and always would be straight. Even with the circumstances, Harry always wondered, what if? What if all those years ago he had told Louis how he really felt? Would things be different? Would they still be part of the band, or would one of them have decided to leave?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis walked into just another nameless club on another boring night. He had a girl on his arm; he just didn’t know her name. He was sure she was pretty by everyone else’s standards but he honestly didn’t give a shit what she looked liked, he just wanted to go in and get out.</p><p> Nothing can make him feel anymore. The girls, the drugs, the drinks, even singing, nothing could make him feel like before. He tried to feel, but even he could admit that he wasn’t trying as hard as he should have been. </p><p>Walking into the club he saw the boys and started heading their way. Each of them had a girl or two on their arm as well. He puts up his facade and feigns a smile. He had gotten pretty good at it, afterall, he had been doing it for the last four years. </p><p>He approaches Niall Horan, one of his best mates and the guy who helped him through school in Doncaster all of these years. </p><p>“Hey Niall,” Louis says and a tiny part of him knows that just a fraction of his smile in this moment is real. </p><p>“Louiiiiiiis,” Niall calls out loudly as he grabs Louis by the arm and pulls him into a hug. </p><p>“Hey mate, nice girl you got there,” Niall says while Louis almost knows how he’s going to finish the sentence, “are you planning on keeping her because I might want to take her out for a spin too.” </p><p>Niall was a good man at heart, but when he was drunk or high, that part of him faded a bit. Louis often wondered why that was. The girl who Louis might have forgotten was there, giggled while twirling her hair at Niall having gotten bored with Louis. </p><p>“Oh- yeah yeah, sure mate of course you can,” Louis answers, not caring because if it had been up to him, he wouldn’t be at the club or with a girl, period.<br/>
The girl throws an annoyed look at Louis and sashays over to Niall while pushing her chest out at him. Niall smirks as he grabs the girl by her waist and presses up against her body. </p><p>“Ugh get a room,” Louis thinks as he quickly walks away and towards the rest of his mates. He then sees how Zayn Malik and Liam Payne, his best friends of several years since they were all on the X-Factor together, are grinding against each other to the beat of the music. </p><p>So that’s how he finds himself sitting at a table with several guys, girls and none other than Harry Styles himself. He finds himself nodding at Harry with a half smile and he does the same back. A girl dressed in a short, tight, neon purple dress, which Louis only glanced at for about a second, walks quickly up to their table and sets down a small Ziploc bag of what could only be described as one of the few things that could make Louis feel, or take away the guilt and numbness of not feeling. </p><p>Getting high off of cocaine helped put Louis at ease at his worst moments, and it always helped him feel just a little bit better as if he had zero problems and everything was good and nice in the world. He relished those times knowing that he had to be careful about how often he got high. He knew that it was dangerous and more often than not he thought about how easy it would be to overdose. He wondered how he felt about that. He wondered if he wanted to end it or somehow keep going, thinking that maybe somehow, he could get out of this mess and finally start living. Most of the time, Niall ended up pulling him up and out of his cocaine-induced stupor and then forced him to sober up. Him and Niall had been through a lot together, but they were always there for each other, no matter what the other one had gotten themselves into. </p><p>One of the guys,  who was practically sitting on Harry’s lap, opened the baggie and dumped the contents on the table. Louis reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet to pull out his credit card. He quickly leaned forward to the table and started to separate the drug into lines. Around him, the occupants of the table got out twenty dollar bills and rolled them into tiny tubes. </p><p>Louis leans his head down and inhales one of the lines in one go. Every girl and guy at the table with the exception of Harry, looks at Louis impressedly, while a few of them scoot closer to him. </p><p>He feels the effects of the coke almost immediately. He surveys the people at the table, deciding who he would spend the night with. He picks the girl sitting two people over from him. He decides that maybe she can make him feel something. </p><p>Louis did like guys, and over the years, he had spent nights with guys, but they were normally people he would find at a bar by himself, where no one would know him. The only person who knew he was bisexual was Niall because he knew how their management would react when they found out. </p><p>He reaches over and without a word, grabs the girl’s hand and quickly stands up. He pulls her with him to the dance floor. </p><p>“Hey, I’m Sophie,” the girl Louis was holding onto said.<br/>
Louis said nothing and kept walking towards the center of the dance floor. </p><p>Sophie, who Louis thought couldn’t take a hint, said, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“M’ Louis”, he replied while rolling his eyes. </p><p>“So Louis are you enjoying your night?” </p><p>Louis was already annoyed with her and thought about letting go of her hand and finding someone else. </p><p>“Yeah sure I am. Whatever,” he replied, at this point not even looking at her. </p><p>He stopped in the center of the dance floor, where there were the most people. In that spot, he could feel the music all the way down to his core and everyone around him. Sometimes he felt freest there, where no one would judge. Everyone was either high or drunk, and they didn’t care what you did or who you were with. </p><p>Sophie turns around and immediately pressed her back and ass up against Louis. They began to grind against each other as the music went on. Her hand came up to touch the side of his neck, and he bent his head down and began kissing and sucking on her neck. His hands slipped up and down the side of her body. She laughed breathily and managed to get even closer to Louis. </p><p>Meanwhile back at the table, Harry was sitting at the table holding the guy in his lap and watching Louis dance with Sophie. If he was being honest, it pissed him off watching Louis with a different girl every night. </p><p>Harry scooted the guy in his lap back onto the couch, and bent his head down to inhale another line of coke. He had already done several and it wasn’t really helping. He pulled the guy back into his lap. The people he chose for the night never argued or protested and most of them threw themselves at him. </p><p>He grabbed the guy by the lapels of his suit and pulled him towards his face without bothering to ask his name. He presses his mouth up to the guy. He slips his tongue into the guy’s mouth, and the guy moves his hand down to palm Harry through his jeans. </p><p>Harry deepens the kiss and then stands up pulling the guy with him. He starts walking toward the exit of the club pulling the guy behind him, who was a little dumbstruck. </p><p>Louis sees Harry and a guy darting towards the club exit. He frowns and then pulls Sophie around and kisses her hard. She gasps and then pulls him forward to kiss him. He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the back corner of the club. He lifts her up and presses her against the back wall, and she deepens to kiss and grabs his ass. </p><p>Several minutes later, Louis hears a sharp whistle and turns around to see Niall smirking at him. </p><p>“Wow mate you two make a great couple,” Niall says and pulls the girls on his arms closer to him. “I’m heading out already and Zayn and Liam already left,” he says now, “just thought I should let you know.”</p><p>“‘Okay, I might just leave in a little bit,” Louis says with a small laugh that only came out because of the coke he had snorted. “Have fun with them mate,” and out comes a real laugh from Louis. </p><p>Niall laughs loudly, “Oh you know I will. Bye Lewis.” He walks away still laughing. </p><p>Louis loudly calls out, “Fuck you.”</p><p>Somehow still hearing him, Niall replies, “Love you too babe.”</p><p>Louis turns back to Sophie, who was smiling at him. </p><p>“You ready to go babe?” He asks. He’s always called everyone “babe”, so calling her that didn’t make her that special. </p><p>“Ooh sure; let’s go,” she eagerly replied. </p><p>He turns around and starts walking out, leaving Sophie to catch up to him. She quickly walks and grabs his hand. Louis sighs, not quite loud enough for her to hear.</p><p>They walk out the door and get in Louis’ black Ferrari Enzo. One of the few places he could go and drive by himself were the clubs he went to. </p><p>He drove to his loft and within the next five minutes, he arrived there and walked into the building. </p><p>They step into the elevator and Louis presses the button to go to the 15th floor. Sophie puts her arm around Louis’ waist and presses her lips to the exposed skin on his neck. Louis places his hand on her back, right above her ass and leans into her, slightly content. </p><p>They walk to the door of Louis’ loft like that. He unlocks it and they walk inside, and Sophie immediately grabs the hem of his shirt and begins to pull it up. He lifts his arms up and lets her. His hands find the zipper of her dress and unzip it. She pushes him back down onto the bed and lithely crawls on top of him, skating her fingers along his chest. He pulls her down on top of him and begins to suck and kiss her neck. </p><p>Later that night, they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, Sophie with a smile on her face and Louis with a look of contempt but at the same time, impassiveness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i will update again within january 20-25</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>